RojasCorp
RojasCorp is the femslash ship between Lena and Andrea from the Supergirl fandom. Canon Lena and Andrea meet in 2004 while attending Mount Helena Boarding School, during a parent day, as neither of their parents are not attending. Andrea jokes about her mother being a typical rich wife who's more interested in her affair than in her daughter's life. She makes a cheeky crack in an attempt to bond, asking if Lena's mother's the same. Lena sadly tells Andrea that Lena's mother died when she was young. Andrea feels bad and apologises, but they get to talking and Andrea brings Lena to a party later that day. They have drinks, although Lena's scared they'll get caught being underage. Andrea talks about how she wants adventure in her life and they bond over their favourite movie, Titanic. Lena shares with Andrea the legend of the Medallion of Acrata and its significance and connection to Lena's late mother. 10 years later, in 2014, Lena lives in Metropolis. She learns of her brother's intention to destroy Superman by any means necessary and seeks out the medallion in order to thwart Lex. Andrea, meanwhile, lives in Argentina where she works for her father's company. Their newest product to be launched proves to be outmatched by another brand and Andrea's father takes it very poorly. Andrea's worried he'll harm himself and confides in Lena. Lena, in turn, confides in Andrea Lex's evil plans and tells her of an expedition Lena plans to undertake to uncover the medallion. She asks Andrea to come along, and Andrea agrees. They travel to the Costa Rican jungle, where Andrea falls down into a cave. While Lena is getting a rope to get Andrea out, Andrea finds the markings of the medallion and finds it. Before Lena could get there she is confronted by Leviathan, who asks her to take the medallion in exchange for her father's life, as he will otherwise die due to his company failing. Andrea, pained, knowing what it means to Lena, takes the medallion in order to save her father's life. When Lena arrives and sees the markings, Andrea lies and says that someone must have gotten to it before them, although Lena finds it improbable. A year later, in 2015, Lex is arrested before carrying out his master plan and Lena, whom Lex had held hostage, is saved. She travels with Jack to London to get away from the mess of the Luthor name and runs into Andrea, wearing the medallion. Lena is heartbroken at Andrea's betrayal. Overwhelmed by all of the chaos, Lena wants a new start. She breaks up with Jack under the guise of restoring her family name and moves to National City, inspired by Supergirl. Andrea, meanwhile, is sought out by Leviathan to become Acrata and kills for them to save her father. 2019 At the end of Summer 2019, Lena invites Andrea to her office to sell CatCo to Obsidian, to which Andrea agrees.Confidence Women (506) Fanon This ship is not very popular since it's a new ship but many people in the fandom ship them since their history was shown. Fandom TUMBLR : Photos 506lenandrea.jpg|Confidence Women 506andrealena.jpg|Confidence Women 506rojascorp.jpg|Confidence Women 502rojascorp.jpg|Stranger Beside Me 502andrealena.jpg|Stranger Beside Me Notes and references